


The fine line between consent and force

by words_build_my_world



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Battle of York, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, battle of faiths, slight aspects of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_build_my_world/pseuds/words_build_my_world
Summary: The fanfiction is set during and after the second battle of York which happens in season 5, episode 5. The Saxons try to reconquer York which was shortly conquered before by the Vikings lead by Ivar the Boneless and his brothers. Bishop Heahmund is a bishop warrior who takes his celibacy lightly yet is strong in his faith. Both characters are pretty stubborn, hard to read, have serious trust issues and more layers to their character than one might think…I wrote this fanfiction in an academic seminar and while I have writen others before, this one is the first I publish! It kindly read beta by my lovely friend which is sadly not on this plattform.Depending on the feedback and free time I might consider writing more chapters and turing this into a longer story.
Relationships: Heahmund/Ivar (Vikings)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The fine line between consent and force

The moment Bishop Heahmund noticed the rats he knew something was off. 

Years of battle and fighting made him aware of the slightest change of atmosphere, and he could feel the tension which was why he was one of the first to notice the Vikings emerging from the underground tunnels ready to fight for their life. His first thought was to protect his King, so he did.  
After making sure the King and his son were protected as best as possible, he overthrew himself into battle, knock out every heathen with his consecrated sword and sparing no life. Blood was splattering all over his face and body. In his ecstasy, he failed to recognise the leader of the Vi-king´s army observing the Bishop very closely. His voice roused him, and at first, he didn´t un-derstand what the man had said as he hasn´t had heard the language for some time, but it must have been something to stop his soldiers as they retreated. Allowing him to have a closer look at the Viking.  
Bishop Heahmund had heard about Ivar the Boneless to be a brutal, fearless, ruthless and socio-pathic young man fighting for his cause without any mercy. He also was aware of Ivar´s handicap but seeing him standing up on the balustrade he could not see a sign of any weakness or disad-vantage. All he could see was determination, anger, passion and some kind of longing and hun-ger, maybe even a hint of jealousy. Trying to make sense of all these contrary emotions, he lost his focus and vigilance for a moment which he regretted a second later after someone knocked him out with a heavy mace.  
The next thing he could remember where the hefty weights around his wrists and throat. He tried to prop himself up but were restraint by chains connected to the iron wristbands leading to a pole. These chains made it hard to look around as well, so he could only see a few feet far, and what he saw was not that optimistic. He was in a dark, stinky room with a barred window and a dirty blank bed he couldn´t reach. Still not able to entirely focus he wasn´t sure if a person was laying on the couch, so he tried to stretch a little longer which made his shirt rode up and Heahmund suddenly felt the loss of his crucifix which he had gotten during his consecration as the Bishop of Sherborne.   
Immediately he looked around to find it but failed miserably. “Are you looking for something particular, Christian?” he heard an amused voice from behind. As it was painful to turn his head, he spat: “Show yourself, coward.” “You shouldn´t be so cheeky. I could be offended and kill you, but despite all the rumours you may have heard about me, I respect people. Or at least peo-ple that are more or less equal to me and you seem to be a great warrior despite believing in a wrongful faith and God.” With this explanation, Heahmund was sure he was speaking with Ivar the Boneless, and he couldn´t be more surprised. Analysing the situation, he came to realise he already had nothing to lose as he was at the complete and utter mercy of that heathen.   
“Your gods are spurious and evil, Heathen. There is only one saviour, and you will burn in Hell,” he said with much hatred as possible, but Ivar only laughed. “What makes you think you know what good and evil are. People tell lies all the times, about you, about your God, about me and about my goods. How do you know the truth?” Ivar’s´ voice had changed and now a questioning tone in it which Heahmund couldn´t identify of being severe, provoking or mocking him. At least he crawled into his sight, which made this strange conversation at least a little easier. 

“I believe in God,  
the Father Almighty,  
Creator of Heaven and earth;  
and in Jesus Christ, His only Son, Our Lord,  
Who was conceived by the Holy Spirit,  
born of the Virgin Mary,  
suffered under Pontius Pilate,  
was crucified, died, and was buried.  
He descended into Hell.  
The third day He arose again from the dead;  
He ascended into Heaven,  
sitteth at the right hand of God, the Father Almighty.

This is how I know the truth and the difference between good and evil. And the truth is as well that you are a lost soul.”  
“The words you recite are nothing. They´re just words without meaning. Your is God is nothing. Tell me, where is he now when you need him most?” This time Ivar definitely tried to provoke him. Instead of an answer Heahmund looked him straight into the eyes, and once again he saw the same emotions, he had seen during the battle, but this time the hunger, jealousy and deter-mination was more prominent, paired with curiosity and honesty. “Could I be wrong about him?” Heahmund questioned himself for the first time but discarded that thought straight away as the anger about criticising his faith arose.  
He was still unsure about his response when Ivar continued to speak: “My Gods are real. I am a God, and you will see this as I take you with me.” Processing Ivar´s words it took a while before Heahmund found the right response: “Take me with you. However, you will never convince me to believe in your faith.” It was a weak attempt to cover his desperation to be taken against his will. The last time this had happened, he had spent two months in a basement with a daily beat-ing, and he wasn´t looking forward to having this again.   
Ivar must have had some sort of mind-reading skills other than that Heahmund couldn´t explain the following words: “Don´t worry Christian. I will only order a punishment when you disobey me. Other than that, I want you as my companion. I want you to teach me your fighting skills and I have heard you don´t take you virginity pledge very seriously, so that might be an option for later. Don´t you think?”  
Hinting this Heahmund shivered. Yes, he enjoyed being with women, and he couldn´t deny be-ing with men as well but with a heathen? Never! Yet he had to admit in the back of his mind that Ivar looked good, somehow attractive after he had washed off all the blood and changed into other garments. Especially his shirt left nothing to one´s imagination as Ivar had an extraor-dinarily muscular chest and bulky, mouth-watering arms. He instead only wore a shirt with loose pants, not hiding much. During his travels, he had found out that the Vikings were genuinely open when it came to addressing issues and talking about sex. From this perspective, Ivar was a true Viking.

Even though he was stunned, he gave an answer reasonably promptly: “I rather take the punisment than be your lapdog. You may force me to come with you, but I won´t be anything else.” He said to find his composure and conceal his physical reaction to Ivar´s offer. “Oh yes, you will take my punishment, and yes, you will scream my name, your voice full of pleasure,” Ivar said with a smutty voice and a wicked smile. As Heahmund wrists were still bound, he had no other choice than to agree to Ivar´s touch which shot a thrilling tingle down his spine into his groin. “Look at you. I haven´t seen many people reacting so quickly and sensitive. With your consent, we could so have so much fun.” Nothing made sense to Heahmund any longer as Ivar´s voice had lost all of his commanding and derisive tone. Now he sounded more like an actual human, a person who could care about another person.  
Once again, his train of thought was stopped as Ivar´s gentle touch turned into a firm grip keep-ing his jaw steady. Heahmund felt Ivar´s lips millimetre away from his ears. “Don´t hold back,” he whispered. He moved right in front of Heahmund and slowly pushed his lips on the other man´s. When Heahmund showed no reaction, he used more force, and that snapped Heahmund back into reality or maybe a different one as he kissed Ivar again with all he had. The kiss turned messy and hot in a matter of seconds, and both men seemed to forget who they were and where they actually were at that moment. Moans and heavy breathing filled the small room both men desperate to feel the other more. Ivar´s hand travelled from his jaw to his chest, slipping under his shirt. The feel of skin to skin was fuelling the fire in their bodies igniting feelings and sensa-tions they were so far unaware of.  
Since Heahmund could not move Ivar had its problems stabilising himself, and both needed some air they parted after a few minutes what had felt for them like an eternity. Ivar looked at Heahmund like he got just a Christmas present while Heahmund was deeply shocked. “Did he just kiss his enemy and more how could he be so turned on by just a kiss?”  
His head was spinning. Despite his sinning, he always was able to hold on this faith, but this time he was shocked to the grounds. Maybe it was the unpromising situation or the blow on his head or the kiss that stopped him from thinking straight. Ivar was still waiting for something, not nec-essarily an answer but a reaction which Heahmund has given him in the same sort already though it seemed that he was not thoroughly convinced. The whole situation was so confusing.

After a few quiet minutes just looking into each other eyes, Ivar couldn´t stand the silence any longer. “Think about it, Bishop. My offer is still on the table. We will leave in three days so don´t get too comfortable.” This time his voice was back to the cold, merciless Viking and Heahmund felt the rage of being refused after opening up radiating from his body. Ivar didn´t look back as he crawled to the door, knocked and left Heahmund to his own.  
Heahmund was alone with his many thoughts and an unwanted erection he couldn´t get rid of. The more he thought about the offer and the last half an hour, the more he realised the way it was presented to him. Ivar truly wanted someone on his side, someone equal, someone who would push back and challenge him. There was also no doubt that Ivar had the same reaction to their encounter as he has had, and additionally, to that, he had seen Ivar´s vulnerability which could be an advantage in the future.   
There was no point in denying that he found Ivar physically attractive, but could he make peace with the knowledge of being with a heathen? There was no way to tell as he was way more the spontaneous kind of guy who was led by instinct and his instincts screamed to take this man to the next bed and fuck him with all he had and more! But for now, the only thing he could do was wait, pray to God for support and not letting things mess with his mind as he needed it to be crystal clear. Ivar was indeed dangerous, and his mood could change at any time for the better or worse. 

Yet he hoped that there would be the chance to show Ivar that teasing him always had consequences. Consequences both might enjoy, and with that Ivar was the right one or both would scream each other’s name in pure pleasure.


End file.
